LTA: Little Lady and the Beast
by OC'specialty
Summary: When Justine, a molecular biologist, comes to work in the R&D department at Start Industries, she soon meets Dr. Banner, who finds her calm enough, so as to want her to become his research partner. As they grow closer, and she creates a serum to help him control the Hulk, and he finds himself feeling more for her. When Earth gets targeted again, they are tested. Bruce/Oc Preview.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Stubborn, and headstrong heiress Justine Worthington, comes to work in the molecular division of the R&D department at Start Industries, courtesy of her cousin's shrewdness. She soon meets Dr. Banner, who finds her interesting enough, and calm enough, so as to want her to become his research partner. The more he finds out about her, the more he wonders if perhaps he would be willing to take a chance, especially when she develops a serum to help him control the Other Guy. However, when Earth once more comes under attack, and she is kidnapped by the enemy, both her serum and his affections come to be tested as the Avengers must work together to fight.

Okay, so I'm trying something with a group of stories that would all be tied together through the same characters. I will only post one chapter of each, and will only update it if you all believe that it is worth the time or reading. If I reach enough reviews, then I will continue this story - if not, it will simply not be apart of my ideas. so, let me know what you think. Thanks.

* * *

The Hulk roared as he smashed another couple of Chitauri into the pavement of the battered New York street, dropping them from the the height of a hundred feet as they were climbing up buildings. Throwing another down, he saw there were no more on this one, and he jumped back to street level. Looking around, he spotted a group going into a library, where the sounds of screams could be heard. Roaring again, he stomped his way into the building, throwing Chitauri around as he damaged the entryway.

The sound of a scream to his left caught his attention as he saw a young woman trapped by a fallen bookcase, a Chitauri approaching her with the intent to kill. Running over, he knocked the creature back, pulling the bookcase off of the young woman. Her blue eyes widened in fear as she shouted: "Behind you!" pointing to a creature who was readying his weapon to shoot the Hulk in the back.

He turned around, and with a roar, threw the creature into the wall, watching as it crumbled to the ground. Its companion went back toward the woman as she screamed, and with another swipe of his hand he threw that one into the wall as well. He looked back at the blond woman, and noticing that she was having trouble getting up, reached down as gently as possible, picking her up and setting her on her feet. Her blue eyes looked into his as she nodded. "Thank you." she said, trying to walk out of the building. He could hear the battle still going on outside, but seeing her favor her right leg, the Hulk decided to get her out before the Chitauri returned to the library.

Walking toward her, he picked her up again, carrying her out of the building before she could even raise her voice in protest – not that she would, as she had seen what had happened to Harlem. He was already the Hulk, to anger him more would be plain suicide. So, she simply settled into his arm, and waiting until he would put her down. "Tina!" a male voice called in the din of voices all screaming from the devastation.

"Lyle!" the girl in the Hulk's arms called back, and knowing that she had met someone she knew, he set her down on the ground. She immediately fell into the tall blonde's arms embracing him tightly as he tried to lead her away.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked as the Hulk ran down the road, he had more work to do, and the portal was still open.

* * *

Eventually the fighting stopped, he had only seen the girl once more before it ended, and she was being led out of the danger area by her friend. She had looked at him, her eyes expressing how grateful she had been as her lips curved into a smile. He had managed to smile back, and went back to destroying a Leviathan.

Once it was over, and happy that he had been an active participant in helping someone out of the damage; the Hulk shrunk back down to Bruce Banner... who tried to find some clothes to fit his now shrunken body. The girl forgotten.

* * *

It was Monday. Justine Worthington walked through the ground floor of Stark Tower. Four months ago, Mr. Stark wouldn't even give her the time of day, promptly shooing her out of his office only ten minutes after she had arrived. She looked at her watch, the hands showed 8:22am; she was on time. Now it was only a matter of getting to her predetermined floor. The thirty-ninth. It was a coveted position at her old job, one floor away from one of the highest positions in the industry, where all the secret things were developed. Restricted Access.

If only Lyle Wilkerson could see her now... he wouldn't be snickering at her wanting to break away from the family mold and become a scientist.

She had graduated from NYU with a major in Molecular Research with the hope that she would one day work for a company like Stark Industries, developing things at the molecular level was something she liked to do. It was a dream come true – if only it hadn't taken her lawyer of a cousin to be able to almost blackmail Mr. Stark into giving her the position. Her cousin worked in the legal department of Stark Industries, a good twenty floors below hers, had been for a few years; but when Mr. Stark asked her to go above and beyond the call of duty, to help Captain Rogers in his rehabilitation, she had asked for a favor.

It was a Saturday that she was interviewed, her background checked, her clearance level determined, and she was told she started work the following Monday. Mr. Stark had made it clear that he was only hiring her because of Emma, and if she didn't fit the position well she would be bumped down to the lower levels of R&D. She would have laughed, explaining to Mr. Stark that considering she was the top of her class at NYU that she would be more than apt at her job... but decided that actions speak louder than words. Or rather, that's what her father always told her.

So here she was, waiting for the elevator to reach her new floor, her identity badge already in her hand as she prepared herself for the first day of working with some of the most renown scientists in the field. The doors opened, the R&D department's sign above the door beyond the elevator, the subtitle stating 'Molecular Research'. Yes, this was where she was to go. Scanning her badge, the door opened before her, allowing her into another room where lockers lined three walls; alphabetized.

"Welcome to R&D Miss Worthington." a disembodied voice spoke, "It seems you found your department well enough."

"Yes, thank you." she spoke to the air, the voice reminding her too much of the butler her parents employed. She chuckled, just thinking about how Finley would have reacted to the voice.

"That's good. In case you're wondering, which I'm sure you are, I am J.A.R.V.I.S, the Aritificial Intelligence system for Stark Tower. Your locker is located under the 'W', as all lockers are alphabetized." the voice said.

"Thank you... Jarvis." she replied slowly, "Is there anything else I may need to know?"

"Yes, Miss Worthington. You will be working with Dr. Harrison, he is six groups of tables to your right when you get inside, three tables down." Jarvis informed.

"I take it that the tables are lined up like a grid of sorts?" she asked as she found her locker, quickly putting her finger in the scanner and hearing the lock click.

"They are. Dr. Wes Harrison will inform you of your position here, and what it is you will be working on." Jarvis said, "Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Just lunch and closing hours." Justine said as she shrugged into her lab coat, her name already embroidered on the front. She closed the lockers and went to wash her hands.

"Lunch is at twelve, and closing is a six." Jarvis answered, "I hope you have a good day, Miss Worthington."

She smiled up where she saw a camera, "Thank you Jarvis, you have been most helpful." she replied, opening up the door.

"You are too kind, Miss Worthington." she heard right before she entered the large research room.

Jarvis had been right, the tables were set up in a pattern, with sections which were partitioned off by one table being adjacent instead of perpendicular to two other tables. Creating a box with one side open. Justine thought it was pretty smart as it would save on space by having the tables set up like boxy horseshoes. Finding the sixth group to the right, she soon found the third table down, a researcher so engrossed in his microscope he didn't notice her approach.

"Dr. Harrison?" she asked tentatively, causing the man to look up. His brown eyes scanned her appearance before he smiled.

"Dr. Worthington I presume?" he asked, stretching his hand out.

"Yes, and I feel thankful that you are here to welcome me." Justine responded, watching as the Dr. Harrison laughed.

"I'm sure you do. Here, have a seat." Dr. Harrison motioned to the seat beside his, "Alright, so, how much do you remember from your education?"

* * *

Six o'clock rolled around soon enough, and Justine was feeling slightly overwhelmed by all the work which now overloaded her mind. However, she felt as if she had done her work well, and could go home feeling very satisfied at completing her first day at work. Not only had she made friends with Dr. Harrison, but she had managed to have lunch with a few of the other researchers.

The one who was currently talking her ears off was Helen Rourke, the researcher in charge of the sanitized rooms of the department. She was one of the younger ones, only about twenty-nine to Justine's just-turned-twenty-six, whose dyed red hair made her stick out among the normal hair colors of the department. Though it was soon obvious why the woman had decided to use the bold color – her personality was far too brusque, and the red suit her.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Helen asked as they hung their lab coats up in their lockers.

Justine put her jean jacket on, "If you had asked me three months ago, I would have said 'yes'. As of right now? No." she answered.

Helen 'awed' "What happened?" she asked, completely disregarding that she had only known the woman for a few hours.

"Life." Justine replied, "After the invasion, I had nowhere to work. Lyle insisted that it didn't matter that I didn't have to work... which I didn't understand because I had made it clear that I wanted to work. He didn't understand based on my upbringing."

"Why? Where are you from?" Helen asked, reapplying her makeup in the mirror she had glued to the locker.

"My family comes from Connecticut... Greenwich specifically." Justine answered, not looking forward to how she would respond.

Helen's eyes widened, "You come from money?" she asked. Sheepishly, Justine nodded. It was always like this, she'd meet someone, then they'd ask where she was from. Her family's affluence always played a role after that, and she wasn't ever just considered a person, she was a pocketbook that people could borrow from. "That's... different."

"Most people are probably from around here, aren't they? No backgrounds like that included." Justine said.

Helen chuckled, "Most are from much lower places than Greenwich. They kinda worked themselves up to where they are..." she said slowly, watching as Justine nodded, embarrassed. "Though that doesn't make you less of a good researcher – in fact it probably makes you better. Proving something to your father or something?"

Justine laughed, "Close. My mother."

"Ooh, an interesting storyline. Let me guess, you're going against your mother's likes and wants."

"Expectations really. Mother is from America and father is from England. She wanted to be acceptable to my grandmother, and so she became my grandmother. As for me, I'm expected to do something rather... important."

"And English."

"Basically." Justine replied as she slung her purse over her shoulder, "My previous boyfriend was her choice. Lyle comes from a family which is closely connected with my family. It was expected to expand the Worthington name, and influence."

"So you went to college and broke all their dreams." Helen finished.

"Not quite, they still believe I'm going to fall on my face and go running home to them asking for them to forgive me and support me for the rest of my life." Justine replied, "I suppose it is the one thing I fear more than anything, winding up back on their doorstep, selling myself short."

They both walked toward the elevator, Helen pressing the button. "I doubt that. Hey, where do you live? I'll drop you."

* * *

Over the next few days, Justine had gotten the routine of her work schedule down. She would show up to Stark Industries, work next to Dr. Harrison until lunch, accompany Helen to the deli down the street, then work again until six.

On Saturday she came in a little later, knowing that Saturday was the day when R&D was _officially _closed, the only scientists that were there were there of their own free will. Nodding to the few members of personnel that were there, she headed to her work desk, fully prepared for simply finishing up her work from the day before.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought her attention from the slides underneath her microscope. She brought her head up, turning around to see an older looking man whose brown hair was graying at the temples. "Can I help you?" she asked, wondering where she'd seen him before.

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for Dr. Harrison. Is he not here today?" the man asked, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

Justine looked around the room, wondering who the guy was. "No, no he's not. He took today off. Can I help you with something Dr.?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Banner, Bruce Banner." he answered extending his hand.

Her eyes grew large as she realized just who it was who she was in front of, now she knew where she'd seen him. Helen had pointed him out on Wednesday, showing her who she'd be working with once she moved up in the ranks of R&D. Apparently he was someone that the female members of the staff thought to be rather good-looking. She couldn't argue, they were right. For an older man, who was rumored to be in his forties, he was looking rather good.

"Miss?" Dr. Banner's voice broke through her fog of sudden attraction; still extended. "I think people usually shake the hand and reply with their own name."

"Sorry, spaced out there. Justine Worthington." she replied, shaking his hand as her face got red. "I work with Dr. Harrison."

Dr. Banner looked her over, "You're Emma's cousin?" he asked.

Justine chucked softly, that seemed to be the reaction with most of the senior researchers. "Yeah, I am."

"I can see it. You guys have similar eyes, except yours are blue." Dr. Banner said, wondering where his statement had come from. "Okay, so maybe you know about something he was supposed to leave for me to pick up? It should say 'Cellrec' on it."

"Oh, I did see that. One moment." after sifting through a stack of papers, she lifted a particular group of stapled papers which did say 'Cellrec' on them. "Here you go." she said passing him the papers. "You guys are working on cellular reconstruction?"

Dr. Banner looked up at her with a surprised look. "You know about it?"

"I've read the reports by Dr. Mosaliganti, he thinks its possible." Justine replied, "Is it surprising that I know about it?"

Bruce shook his head, "Somewhat. Most people don't know what I'm talking about when I mention such a thing like cellular reconstruction." he said.

"I'm a biologist who likes to work on the molecular level. Its likely to happen... though I've read some of your work, like your thesis on positron emission generated by radioactive decay. That was interesting to say the least. One of my friends had me read it, he was trying to convince me into that field. However the Dirac equation was a bit mind numbing." she explained.

"What did you decide to be your field then?" Dr. Banner inquired.

"Molecular and cellular biology. I was particularly interested in genetics when I started, interested in the theories put up by Prof. Charles Xavier. But that's another concept which usually bores people."

"Most people aren't scientists. You will find I'm not as easily bored over something like genetics. I take it you wrote your own thesis on something similar?" he said.

"I wrote my thesis on regeneration of cells. The concept being that damaged cells can revert back to their original form in order to assist with healing people who have gone through rather traumatic things – like burns." she replied. "God, I sound like a nerd."  
Dr. Banner chuckled, "No you don't." he replied, "I've always been interested in that kind of thing."

"Hey Worthington! Could I get your help on something over here?" one of the researchers from the other table called.

"Looks like you're needed." Dr. Banner said, "I'll let you get back to work. Perhaps we can pick up this discussion another time?"

Justine nodded, "I'd like that. I'll see you sometime, after all we work in the same building." she said, moving around him and going to Tom Leary's desk.

Bruce watched her for a moment as she observed the slides through the microscope. It was funny, she didn't look like a scientist, but it was obvious her brain worked like one. Going back to the elevator he headed back up to his floor, wondering why he said he'd finish the conversation.

* * *

Walking into apartment, Justine quickly checked her messages. First one was from Emma, asking if she was free Wednesday for lunch, and how she was faring at Stark Tower, she decided she'd call her back; second was from Lyle, which she deleted once his voice came over the speaker; and the third was from her mother, demanding to know why she hadn't called her back in a week.

Getting the chinese take-out menu from the fridge, she quickly dialed the number. She'd need some food before she took on her mother, not wanting to deal with her on an empty stomach. By the time she had showered and gotten into her pajamas, the food had arrived, and setting it all on her kitchen counter, she ate the melange of food, watching the thunder and lightening outside. It was rather nice looking.

Ah, such was the life of the twenty-six year old, who six months ago was eating dinner with her boyfriend of four years, believing that her life would be limited to the mundane existence that she had been apart of. Finishing up, her phone rang again, the ringtone informing her that it was her mother.

"Hello mother." she answered.

_"__Justine! Where the hell have you been?" _her mother, Viola Baxter-Worthington (as the hyphen meant quite a bit to the woman), demanded to know why her daughter hadn't called her back. Her voice obviously straining from the wish to screech – but she was simply too ladylike to screech, especially in front of her mother-in-law.

"Work. I was just about to call you." Justine replied, turning on the TV to see what was on, "Ooh." she said sympathetically as she watched the poor contestants on the screen get knocked back into the water, her mother's voice droning in the background. "Watch it!" she whispered.

_"__Are you listening to me?" _her mother asked irritatedly.

"Yeah, yeah, you were telling me about your dinner with the Maxwells." Justine replied.

_"__You know, Lyle was there." _

"Was he really, how fortunate for him – ooh, that hurt." she replied to the screen, "Seriously Julie?"

_"__What are you watching?" _Viola inquired sweetly.

"The news. People are getting beat up in Belgium, and St. Petersburg is on the verge of a crisis." she said, laughing at herself as she used the name of the current contestant. Her mother wasn't impressed.

_"__Well, how unfortunate for Belgium. And the Soviets are always on the verge of a crisis." _her mother retorted, and Justine rolled her eyes at the phone.

"Yeah, well, unfortunate indeed... ouch, that had to hurt."

_"__So when are you moving out of the City?" _her mother asked.

"Say what?"

_"__Well, you aren't used to living by yourself-"_

"I do just fine, thanks. But look, I got to go, I have a pressing engagement." she said, wishing to just get her mother off the phone.

_"__I wish you could have seen Lyle last night, darling. He looked so alone."_

"Yeah, well he put himself there, so that's not my fault." she replied.

_"__He asked how you were." _

"How marvelous for him."

_"__Oh darling, you were together so many years, how can you be so sure that this is what you really want?" _her mother asked.

"I'm not marrying Lyle if that's what you want. I'm not going to fake my life through, thanks." _like you_. She added in her mind.

_"__Justine, you would have been happy in the end. You wouldn't have ever had to worry about anything."_

"Yeah, but isn't that part of life? Great-grandad wouldn't have agreed with such a concept. Or have you forgotten how he left all the safety in the world to begin life here as an immigrant?"

_"__That was a completely different time period. And I still disagree with you-"_

"Oh, mom? Are you there? Mom?" she started rubbing her finger over the phone, using the crackling of a nearby chip bag to imitate bad reception. "Mom?"  
_"Honey? Hon-" _she hung up.

She wasn't sure when it was that she had become unhappy with her life, but she had really noticed it the day that the 'flying lizard aliens' had come to call – or invade. She could remember the bookcase falling on her, and Lyle leaving her for 'help'. Yet, as soon as he left, she was instantly targeted. That was an interesting day, and she hadn't ever forgotten how the Hulk had saved her, even taking her out of the building which was crumbling. He had become her hero in that second, and she almost wished she had seen him when he wasn't angry.

But it was after that that she truly began questioning Lyle. Sure, she was comfortable... but happy? Not in the slightest. Her conversation with Dr. Banner seemed to have cemented the idea. Lyle always made fun of how much of a nerd she had been, and would always tell her she was rambling as she described the various processes involved with the molecular biological part of anything. She found it fascinating, he found it abhorrent. To hear Dr. Banner actually say he was enjoying himself, enough to say he wished to continue the conversation, was a surprise – then again, he was a scientist himself. Lyle simply majored in political sciences.

She could hear his voice, its posh London accent so haughty that she always felt insulted, as she spoke to the scientist that afternoon, saying: "Honestly, darling, do you expect me to understand a word that you're saying? Its not English." She would simply fall into silence, refraining from speaking such things in his presence... it was of no use.

Looking up at the clock, she realized that in her watching the TV for so long, it was now too late to call Emma. The poor woman was probably asleep, and Justine wasn't going to disturb her – besides, she would drop by the next day, find out if Emma needed a babysitter for her five-year-old son Andrew. She had to admit, Emma was one of the only cousins she could stand...

She decided to do a little reading before bed, and choosing a book from the shelf, and a cup of tea, she settled down; falling asleep after only a few pages. Her dreams once more reliving her experiences during the invasion.

But, as usual, the Hulk smashed through the wall at the right time.

* * *

Well? What do you all think? Okay, leave me a review, and if enough of you like it I will continue. If you have any criticism, please let me know, and I will be more than happy to listen to you. :D Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own it if you recognize it. :)**

* * *

Sunday morning Justine woke up late, her only alarm clock being the light glaring through her window, and hitting directly where her eyes were. With a groan, she was forced to accept that the next day had come, and she had to face it. After jumping in the shower, she debated what to eat, figuring out that she would need to go to the store relatively soon... or else she would be stuck eating cheerios and top ramen. Sitting down with her meager breakfast of a frozen egg sandwich, she watched the weather channel, learning that the next few days would be sunny.

Glancing at the clock, and seeing it was around eleven already, she went and got dressed, deciding to go for a walk, knowing the smog would be poisoning her lungs the entire way... but at least she'd be getting exercise. The devil and the deep blue sea – or thick carbon smoke in this case.

It wasn't long before Justine found herself on her cousin's front steps, completely wishing that just for once she would take her parent's money – she wished she could afford an apartment like Emma had. Then again, Emma had Mr. Stark's favor; he had apparently paid for some of the Broadway apartment with concierge, if not the whole thing. Emma simply wouldn't put herself in an apartment like that, it was too grandiose for someone like her... she enjoyed simplicity.

Walking up the stairs, she waved to Emma's neighbor – who stopped her to talk for a bit. Well, flirt really. Somehow managing to get away from him, she walked to Emma's apartment, her steps a little heavy as she dealt with how tired she was. Her eyes were crossing slightly, and she had already tripped twice. There was no doubt she was tired from her marathon-length walk, she just wished that she had decided to take the elevator instead of insisting on her body being in shape and walking up the stairs. Laziness wouldn't have been bad just this once, would it?

The door opened on the second ring, and Emma opened the door. "Hey you – wow, you look like Sleeping Beauty probably really looked as she woke from her slumber. Are you alright?" she said, noting the darkness under Emma's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm great. I just had a hard night's sleep... the damn dreams kept bothering me. That and I walked all the way here... I know, you're shocked. Well, so am I. Anyways, how long do you think until they go away?" she asked, flopping down on the couch, greeting five year old Andrew. "The dreams, I mean."

Emma shrugged, "How should I know? I wasn't here when it happened, furthermore I'm a lawyer, not a psychologist." she replied, "You didn't call me back, you know."

"Yeah, I talked to my mom. Once I realized that I should talk to you, it was too late." Justine answered, "So how's your time been with the Captain? Having fun?"

"The guy is awesome, I almost regret the fact that I'm married." Emma sighed, "But, I am.. and happily. I shouldn't complain really. I'm sure some girl is going to be very happy with him one day, and will be very fortunate. They don't make guys like him anymore."

Justine nodded, taking the glass of water that Emma offered her. "You're telling me. Hey, I met Dr. Banner yesterday." she said, "We actually talked for a bit."

"Oh? Did you have fun?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy. He actually listened to me. I know, shocking isn't it?" Justine asked.

Emma shook her head, "No. Bruce is a scientist, who tends to be a loner. He's a pretty cool guy, but he's afraid of himself really..."

"Why?" Justine asked, "He seems like a well-put-together guy. Well, more than just _well. _Despite my tendency not to really look at people with attraction, I cannot deny that the Doctor is aesthetically pleasing."

"Is that your complicated scientific way of saying you find him attractive?" Emma asked.

Justine shrugged, "Yep. But why would he be afraid of himself?"

Her cousin's face held a pensive look. "Think Jekyll and Hyde. And that's all I'm saying."

"So he's a mad scientist who became his own guinea pig, and in turn became some kind of a monster?" Justine tried, "You're pulling my leg."

"Maybe... maybe not." Emma joked, "Not that it matters. Hey, are you going to the lab today?"

Justine thought on it a moment. On one hand, she wanted to go and get a little more work done, maybe see Dr. Banner while she was there. On the other hand, she didn't want to be seen as a workaholic if Bruce _did _see her. Tough decision. "Why? Are you going to see your Captain?" she asked instead.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Firstly: he is not _my _Captain." she said sternly, "I have a lieutenant who adores me and I adore in turn. Secondly: yes, he's taking me and Andrew out for lunch and then we'll go to the tower and start learning about how to operate a smart phone."

"Is this guy really that backwoods?" Justine asked. She didn't know who Steve Rogers was, just that his name was oddly familiar... and that her cousin was helping him with rehabilitation. Apparently he'd been living under a rock for the last ten years or so, as a scientific experiment. Justine felt sorry for the guy.

"Steve is fine, Justine. He's not backwoods, he's old fashioned." Emma defended.

Justine held her hands up in surrender, "Geez, I didn't know you made friends so fast. This guy must be something special if you're already defending him."

"He's awesome!" Andrew exclaimed, speaking for the first time as he played with his Captain America action figure, making him 'jump' and land on the table. "Like Captain America!"

"Are you going to the lab?" Emma pushed her earlier question, ignoring Justine's implications.

"I don't know. I might go just to watch you and your caveman have lunch, so that I can report to Garrett you're nothing more than friends." Justine teased as she watched Andrew make his Ironman figurine pick Captain America up and fly away. Emma glared at Justine. Her chocolate brown eyes glittering rather threatening, "Okay! That was a joke! I didn't mean anything by saying you and your Captain have anything going. I know you're in love with Garrett, and nothing will stop that. I'm just messing with you Em."

"You better be." Emma replied as the doorbell rang. "That's probably him."

"Speak of the Captain and he shall appear." Justine murmured as Emma walked toward the door.

"Behave." Emma whispered as she looked through the peephole.

Justine rolled her blue eyes, "Emma! Don't I always?"

Emma just raised her eyebrow, opening up the door to greet Steve as Andrew suddenly jumped up and ran toward the guest. Justine had to laugh, apparently the Captain had the kid's approval, who was she to intervene?

When he walked in, Justine wondered what they fed the men at Stark Tower. If Lyle was anything to go by – and the guy was an Apollo – Steve Rogers was Adonis. He had the perfect American-boy look, with the blue eyes set in a very handsome face, complete with a strong jawline which would make any girl swoon. She had to keep herself from allowing her jaw to drop as she took in all 6'1" of him. She had to admit, the guy was good looking, with the perfect amount of sweetness.

"Hi, you must be Ms. Worthington!" he greeted, extending his hand awkwardly as Andrew clung to his tall frame.

"Just Justine, thanks." she replied, taking his hand a lot quicker than she had done with Dr. Banner. Sure, he was good looking, but she had to admit he was more Emma's type than hers. Emma had always liked the strong, boy-next-door-that-you-have-a-crush-on, soldier types. Both Garrett and Steve fit the bill, and even had matching blond hair. Maybe Emma was just missing her husband. "You must be Captain Rogers."

"That I am, Ma'am." she had to smirk, on top of the good-looks, he had old-school manners. "Emma's told me a lot about you."

Justine looked at her cousin, "Hopefully only good things... well, truthful things."

"She has, I can assure you." Steve said with his bright smile, "You work up at Stark Tower don't you?"

"Yeah, up at R&D." Justine replied, trying to keep her degree somewhat of a secret. She wouldn't want to bore the guy, after all he wasn't a scientist like Dr. Banner, he wouldn't understand her.

Emma quickly asked if Andrew was ready to go, and got her purse. The boy said he was, and began showing Steve how his Captain America action figure worked. Steve had laughed as the action figure's knees went inward, then outward as Andrew turned them.

"Well, if he doesn't have opposable thumbs... at least he has opposable knees." Justine joked, watching as Steve's face suddenly turned beet red. She laughed, "I'm sorry Captain, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Suddenly, her brain turned on like a lightbulb. Steve Rogers! Now she knew where she had heard that name. But surely this guy was only named after the infamous Captain America, there was no way he _was _him.

"Ready to go, Tina?" Emma said as she returned to the room.

"Yeah." Justine replied, "Come on Captain America!" she shouted to the young Andrew, laughing to herself as Steve and Emma exchanged a glance.

Hey, maybe it was the same guy... she quickly discounted that thought as just being her overactive imagination. No matter the serum that she'd heard the original guy was injected with, she sincerely doubted that he would have lived _this _long. Seventy years was pushing it.

Andrew shouted something which could be deciphered as 'America' and ran out to the hallway and down the stairs, his mother calling after him to slow down and wait for her. Justine just laughed, and followed the little guy, keeping him from running out of the building as Steve and Emma came down the stairs at a slower pace. Once outside, Andrew practically demanded that he be put on Steve shoulders.

Justine had to give the guy credit, he _demanded _that Andrew ask instead of order. Something about respect for elders and parents. Emma hadn't been kidding. Steve Rogers _was _old fashioned.

* * *

When they arrived at their destination, Justine was surprised to see the table assigned to them already had an occupant: Bruce Banner. She ducked her head, wishing she had left her blond hair down just this once...she didn't want him to see her ever-growing blush. The doctor had stood up, greeting Steve in a friendly manner before turning to Emma and doing the same.

"Its good to see you, Bruce. You're too much of a lab rat, spending all your time bent over a microscope will give you scoliosis." Emma teased.

Bruce smiled, "Well, then I'll need a good lawyer to help me fight Tony regarding the hospital bills. It will be all his fault in the end." he replied, suddenly looking at Justine who was trying to 'hide' behind Steve. "Miss Worthington! Steve didn't tell me you were coming." Bruce said.

Justine smiled, watching as Steve moved out of the way to try to help Emma get Andrew adjusted. "Well, I don't think Steve knew I was coming. Not even Emma did, I was impromptu this morning, I just showed up." she told him as she set her jacket on the back of her chair and was seated across from him.

Andrew insisted on sitting next to Steve, and wanted Emma to be on his other side, so Justine was ousted a few moments later and placed next to Bruce instead as Andrew settled in between the two. Justine smirked at Emma, they actually looked like a little family – poor Garrett, when he returned he would find his son had adopted his mother's student as his surrogate father.

"They're kinda cute together." Bruce commented as he watched Emma and Steve as well.

Justine scoffed, "Don't tell Emma that... or her husband. She got really defensive today when I mentioned it, I thought she might have bitten my head off if I wasn't more careful... which I wasn't." she said. Bruce smiled.

"I doubt that, Emma wouldn't bite your head off, she likes you too much." Bruce replied, taking out his glasses and looking at the menu.

"So, did you finish your research yesterday?" she suddenly asked him, looking over the options for sandwiches. She couldn't decide whether she wanted a reuben or a roast beef sandwich, she knew both were good.

Bruce smiled, "Yeah, I did. I started to try to work on a few cells which had been permanently damaged. After using the formula I got it to start working... then it suddenly did the opposite. I have to work on the formula before I begin again." he said.

"What were you trying to reconstruct? What types of cells?" Justine asked.

Her companion looked down at his menu, "Hybridized cells. They had been damaged due to some... experimentation. Radiation specifically." he replied as the waitress came over and took their order. Justine placed her order, taking a sip of her iced tea as she thought of what may have happened in Bruce's experiment. After all, molecules and cells were her specialty.

She turned toward him, "Perhaps the fact that they had been radiated was the reason why the formula didn't work." she suggested, "The formula is specialized for normal cells, radiation throws an entirely new dynamic to the process. You would have to add the same radiation to the formula, or something which would be compatible, to make the formula attach to that particular aspect." she blushed, suddenly looking down. "Or something like that. I've never dealt with radiation, so I'm a little in the dark in that respect."

"No, no, you're right." Bruce said after a moment, "I don't know why I didn't think of it. The radiation to the cells _would _make the formula react differently than if they had been normal. Genetically, the cells were changed. You think there might be a way to make the formula adhere to those specifically altered dna strands?"

Justine shrugged, "Considering I don't know what changed, I am a little like the blind leading the blind; but its possible to adjust the formula to become compatible to the radiation. May I ask, are you trying to adverse the radiation's effects?" she asked.

"Lessen them. The radiation has caused the... subject to change physically. I at least want to make it a little more manageable." Bruce replied. "Does that make sense?"

Justine's mind went into scientific mode, completely understanding what Bruce was relaying to her. "Yeah, I get what you're saying. Okay. There is a way, I'm just not so sure of when it would be ready or how effective. You have to get the formula just right before you mess with the cells, or else you may wind up making your subject worse in whatever regard." she replied. "It may not even be Cellrec which will do it."

Bruce nodded thoughtfully, "Maybe you can check it out – not that I don't trust Wes, but a new opinion may be good." he murmured. "Are you coming to the lab today?"

"Yeah, I think so." she said, Emma looked over at her, a brown eyebrow raised. "I can get some work done." Emma gave her a knowing look, the same one Justine used to give her and Garrett. It was something which made Justine adjust in her chair. "Or not, I mean, I don't know."

"Well, if you are, you can come up and see how the formula is looking. You might be able to help out." Bruce offered. "That is, if you want to."

Justine looked at Emma, whose smile was getting wider before she ducked her head down to deal with her son. "Yeah, sure. I have no other plans." she finally said as the waitress came back with the food.

"Okay, who ordered the reuben?"

Steve rose his hand, and the plates started getting passed around.

* * *

Once back at the Tower, the two groups split up. Emma and Steve went to the apartments to work on their lessons, and the scientists went to R&D. It was decided that they would go to Bruce's floor, the forty-ninth, as that was where the formula and its subject were being tested. However, the allowing of Justine to the floor had to be cleared first by Jarvis and Tony. Somehow Pepper Potts got involved – which Justine figured was more Emma's doing than the CEO of Stark Industries – and within half-an-hour, Justine and Bruce were headed for the forty-ninth floor.

When the elevators opened, Justine couldn't help but be awed. Among the microscopes and various machines, which were used for much more meticulous work than she did, were large glass plates which were used for screens. Everything here was high-tech.

"Like it?" Bruce asked as he watched her take in the floor with wonder.

"Like it?" Justine repeated, "This is like the best lab I've ever seen. I don't think even NYU had machines like this. And we certainly don't have this down at my lab."

"They didn't, and you don't." Bruce replied, "This is all Stark's stuff. Tony makes it so that he can do his own R&D, and its the best for him. No itty-bitty microscopes here. Its all high-tech or no tech. No middle road."

"I'll bet its nice to work with. There seems to be a lot of stuff here, that if I had my hands on, would cut my work time in half." Justine said. "Man."

Bruce chuckled, "Probably. But here, this way is where I have my stuff going." he said, leading her to a table off to the side.

Justine followed, trying not to feel envious of his position. She figured she could probably do a lot more research on the higher-powered microscopes here than at her table, in half the time. Everything here was about ease, and everything downstairs was about work. It made her almost feel inferior. Yet, she couldn't help but feel as if she were indeed with one of the most brilliant minds of the scientific field – so really she should be looking at him in awe. Which she was.

"So, here it is." Bruce showed her the screen which showed the image of the high-powered microscopes' sight. "The cells are here, and I injected the formula. As you can see, they didn't work out very well." he said, running a hand through his dark hair and putting his glasses on. "You said the radiation might be the cause?"

She'd say! The cells were three times their natural size, the swelling obvious by the fact that there actually were one or two cells which were normal sized. The bigger ones were crammed tightly on whatever slide he had put them on, some of the more normal looking ones had even burst from the containment; their remnants could be seen in between their companions.

"Yeah, I'd say that's more like 'cell explosion' than 'cell reconstruction'. To say it went adverse to what was expected would be an understatement." she said, looking closely as she noted the cells had turned green in their hue. "Its a good thing you didn't just inject this into your subject. He would have exploded from the inside out. I mean, it might have reconstructed the normal looking cells, but forget those behemoths, they would have made him implode."

Bruce laughed mirthlessly, "Yeah, well, he already has that problem." he said with a tone of sincerity. "Do you have any idea of what could affect the cells which were radiated in a positive way, as well as not damage the cells which are normal?"

Justine smirked, shaking her head as she let out a sigh. "I honestly don't know. First of all, what kind of radiation are we talking about, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Gamma." Bruce answered simply.

"Hmm..." Justine looked at the cells one more time. "Its possible. I'd have to do some research first. Gamma radiation can be harmful or helpful depending on its usage – though I think you already know about that based on your own research. However, we're going to have to work with both of the types of cells. The normal ones seem to be adversely affected, probably due to the minimum amount of gamma radiation they were exposed to." she looked a little closer, "Can I get a copy of this image perhaps? I can do some research on the whole 'gamma radiation' caboodle and try to figure something out for you. Well, if you don't mind me interfering."

Bruce smiled, "Sounds good. Remember, I brought you up here." he replied, "I can send that to you. In the meantime, why don't I show you a few more things. I've been working on this little serum here, perhaps you can help?"

* * *

Justine finally collapsed on her bed that night, after several hours of being at Stark Towers, her brain feeling fried from working in overdrive. She had spent the entire afternoon with Dr. Banner, learning just what it was that he was doing with his 'subject-who-was-not-named'. Apparently the guy was focused on privacy. It was agreed that she would do research on the affects of radiation on the formula which had been provided, and she would bring the results of her findings to him the next Monday. The concept was easy enough, surely.

She actually felt sorry for whoever the guy was that had this little problem. If his cells reacted in such a violent way, then obviously _he _probably reacted similarly. She relayed this thought to Bruce earlier, jokingly asking if his subject was by any chance 'the Hulk'. Bruce had simply chuckled, and said 'He might be.' yeah, like that was possible. She sincerely doubted that a guy who had such massive anger management issues was going to willingly be some subject for any doctor. Not that it wouldn't have been nice to meet the guy who had saved her life six months ago, it would be nice to thank him with his knowledge of what he did.

Her thoughts were what lulled her to sleep, as she looked – yet didn't look – forward to the next day. After all, it was already midnight, and she had to get up in six hours.

* * *

Bruce himself was a little more introverted that night as he did his research. He had to admit, he had had fun while explaining to Justine what he was working on, despite the fact that more than once he had been forced to ignore her little jokes about his 'subject' being the Hulk. She was observant, he had to give her that.

Nevertheless, now he knew he might need her help; besides, a new opinion never hurt anybody, and she might even be able to come up with the answer of what to do. So, he decided that after the weekend – if she had been able to do the research she said she would – he would ask Tony if he might be able to up her clearance. Working with her might be fun. Besides, she had a calmness to her; who knew, it might be good for him to have a partner who wouldn't try to electrocute him just to get a rise.

However, his stomach was demanding food, and he despite the fact it was two o'clock in the morning, he went to get something to eat.

* * *

Hey there :D Thank you guys for reviewing, it was nice to see three people want me to continue. Also, thanks for telling me that Justine was a very original oc... that made my day. :D I Hope i live up to expectations, and that this chapter is good... if not, please let me know. Leave your reviews below :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Korysandrs: **Thank you for the review, I was very happy to see it :) Please, feel free to review in the future I look forward to hearing from you. :)

Sorry for the wait, but I was losing inspiration on this story. I couldn't figure out where it was I was going, and I had a lot of inspiration for one of my other stories as well. Hopefully it won't be so long for the next one. Huge shoutout to **GermanFrench, Luopio, artemisherlock, Angi Marie, spiritofwatergoddess, aoa102, IcePhoenix12360,** and** Kurisetina **for favoriting and following. Please, feel free to review if you like what you read. Your reviews keep me going :D

And we continue...

* * *

The next Monday, Justine walked into the lab slightly tired. Yet, she hadn't felt more excited in years, still recovering from the shock that Dr. Bruce Banner – a renown scientist – had asked for her help! Inwardly, she was dancing awkwardly and jumping off walls; outwardly, she was calm and cool as she walked to sit by Dr. Harrison.

"Rough night?" Wes asked.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" Justine asked jokingly, "Perhaps the darkness below my eyes that even makeup couldn't hide... or perhaps the fact that they're closing on themselves and I keep tripping?" she rubbed her hip gingerly, she had actually run into the table on her way in.

Wes laughed, pushing his glasses higher on his nose. "Hmm... no, I think its the fact that you filed this under the bone marrow information when it has to do with cellular reconstruction – which, I might add, is my research and not yours."

Justine smiled, "Your pardon, kind sir." she said, "I shall double check all things which I place and put them in the correct positions. Any other orders?"

"Yes..." Wes said, "Tell me where my Celrec info went."

"Dr. Banner came by and picked it up on Saturday." Justine replied flippantly. "He said you told him to stop by."

Wes nodded, "Of course, I forgot I was supposed to give it to him, thanks. Justine."

"No problem..." she said, wondering if she should tell him that she was now going to be working on the same thing as he was. However, she held her tongue... she was not officially working on it until next Monday – and that was only if Dr. Banner approved of her work.

"Well, then lets work on this serum here. We need to break it down to try to reconstruct it." Wes said.

"Alright, sir. I'll get the slides."

* * *

As the clock struck twelve, a strange stirring was heard throughout the labroom. "What is that?" Justine asked, Wes looked up and shrugged.

"Looks like Dr. Banner is here." he answered, "Most of the female portion of the lab techs find him very attractive. Whenever he's in the room, he tends to draw their attention away from their work."

Justine chuckled to herself, knowing exactly why her co-workers found the doctor so attractive. Hell, she found him attractive. But, she kept her eyes on her work, writing down exactly what she saw under the microscope.

"Interesting data?" Bruce's voice sounded above her, causing her to snap her head up and smack it into his. She cried out in pain for a moment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he apologized, taking a look at the spot where her head collided with his.

"Nah, its not your fault. I shouldn't have scared so easily." Justine replied, "Hello Dr. Banner."

"Hello, Miss Worthington. What are you guys working on?" Bruce asked.

Wes answered. "The DNA structures which have been tampered with in this little formula created by a Dr. Pym." he said, "We're trying to figure out how it works before we submit it to Mr. Stark."

"Naturally, I can understand that." Bruce replied, "Though I noticed its twelve... and you're not eating."  
Justine looked around the table, "No, sir, I'm not. I hadn't really planned on getting lunch today." she said, "I have a lot to do."

"Well, you need to eat. Everyone does." Bruce argued, "You can't expect to go very long without nourishment."

"Yes, but Wes needs my help, I can't just walk away." Justine replied.

Wes looked between the pair, a knowing smile on his face. "You can go get lunch, Justine." he said, "Bruce is right, you don't take care of yourself enough."  
"But Doctor, I can -"

"Ah,ah,ah... don't argue with me." Wes said, nodding in Bruce's direction. "Dr. Banner is obviously trying to invite you to lunch, and you're making things awkward." he whispered in her ear.

Justine nodded, "Well, I suppose you're right... I am a little hungry." she said.

Bruce beamed as she left her workstation with a few details of what she was working on, and a goodbye to Wes. "So, where would you like to eat?" Bruce asked as she took off her lab coat.

"I don't know... I'll eat nearly anything that's cooked." she answered as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Might I recommend a nice little steakhouse over on 48th?" Jarvis supplied, "Though if you do not wish to go there-"

"Steak sounds nice." Justine said, "If you agree, Dr. Banner."

Bruce shrugged, "I'll never turn down a good steak." he said as they entered the elevator, "Just send me the address Jarvis, I have my phone on me."

"Very good, Dr. Banner. I'm sending it now." Jarvis replied. "You should have it. I sent it to you too, Miss Worthington."

Justine checked her phone, "I got it."  
"Good," Bruce said, "Cause I didn't... are you sure you sent it to the right address?"

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied, "Though I can check and see if-"

"Nope, I have it now."

"Slow server?" Justine asked.

Bruce chuckled, "Old server. One of the first models, I just refuse to part with it." he said as the doors dinged open.

"Have a good lunch Miss Worthington, Dr. Banner."

"Thank you, Jarvis." Justine replied as they headed onto the ground floor and out the door. "Alright, so we need to go that way. Should we walk?"

"In those shoes?" Bruce pointed to Justine's black pumps. "Not on your life, I don't want to risk a twisted ankle."  
Justine laughed, "You have a point." she said as he waved down a cab.

* * *

"So tell me, what brought you into the scientific field?" Bruce asked after they gave their waiter the order. "I mean, you don't exactly seem to fit the scientist mold."

"Are you saying that I don't look nerdy enough?" Justine asked, reaching into her bag and pulling out a pair of glasses. "There, that look more scientific for you?"  
Bruce laughed, "I didn't mean it like that. Though I'm curious as to why you don't wear those more."  
"They're not real. Emma's assistant put them in there as a 'welcome to Stark Tower' joke last week. Apparently she's a prankster, and decided to try to mess with me a little bit." Justine replied, folding them up and putting them back in the bag. "I don't know... I mean, sometimes I wonder why I chose my profession. I was raised to be a spoiled rich girl, to be married to some equally spoiled rich boy, and to have a couple of spoiled rich children. Doesn't that just sound exciting?" she asked with a perfectly serene look on her face before she screwed her eyes to cross and her lips to turn into a disgusted sneer.

Bruce laughed, "Positively surprising that you walked away from that."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm no good at small talk." Justine replied, "Something about gossiping about-" she raised her voice to a nasally squeak "How Mrs. Lexington had that positively _ghastly_ ex-musician perform at her little cocktail party." she returned her voice to normal, "Never really interested me."

"I'm seeing a pattern here." Bruce said, sipping on his iced tea. "So you went against that mold and into a mold that you are somewhat misshapen for?"

Justine had to chuckle, "Something like that" she replied, "I originally started with a degree in teaching, but found that I wasn't too fond of the school system."

"Who is?" Bruce asked rhetorically.

"I know, right? So after my initial term, I switched degrees – much to the displeasure of my both my family and my boyfriend at the time." Justine continued, "They all believed that I was on drugs or something – which I wasn't, I might add – but they are still convinced that one of these days I'm going to come to my senses and go home to wiggle into their little mold."

Bruce chuckled, "I take it you're not someone who would willingly admit defeat?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Never." she said, "To fail is not an option, as I refuse to be their black sheep who returns to be the prodigal son... or daughter in my case. To be patronized every morning at breakfast at my mother who decides to point out just how much of a failure I am while telling me of all the eligible bachelors who I should marry... no thanks."

"I have to say, I don't understand that." Bruce said, "I have never been in your shoes."

"I don't think they'd fit you." Justine joked, "I wear a 7 and a half."

They both laughed, "Yeah, definitely not fitting in your shoes." Bruce replied, "But why molecular biology. Surely you could have done something just as rebellious?"  
Justine shrugged, "Because it was the one class Lyles friends weren't in." she answered, "I wanted a degree that I could stand, and that I wouldn't be badgered during the classroom hours."

"So you didn't care?" Bruce asked.

"Not really." she said, "How about you? What made you choose to be a mad scientist with glasses and graying hair?"  
"Are you making fun of my hair, Miss Worthington?" Bruce teased.

"Well, they say there is wisdom in the old gray head... so really its a compliment." she replied smoothly.

Bruce had to laugh, "Nice, real suave there. Bravo." he praised.

"Well, when you grow up in a household filled with stuck-up Brits, you learn a thing or two." Justine replied, "Not that all Brits are like that," she added quickly, "I have met plenty of Brits who are pleasant, my father is a good example."

"So have I." Bruce said, "I've traveled the world a bit."

The waiter came back with their meals, placing the food before them and leaving them to their own devices. "So you didn't answer my question." Justine said.

"Why science, right?" Bruce confirmed, she nodded. He cleared his throat, "My dad was an atomic physicist. I suppose you could say I followed in his footsteps, always enjoying playing with all my chemical kits and such. Never really fitting in, I was a little too intellectual for my fellow students."

"Obviously those kids have eaten crow since then." Justine said, Bruce chuckled humorlessly.

"Well, they had more than just my mind to pick on me for." he said, "My dad was a bit of an alcoholic. Because he was never really home, always spending time in his lab, my mom and I had a great relationship."  
"I bet she's proud of you." Justine said.

Bruce smiled sadly, "If she were alive I think she would be. My dad killed her in a drunken rage when I was ten."

Justine stared at him in shock, red filling her cheeks. "Oh... I'm sorry. God, I'm so insensitive... I'm so sorry, Dr. Banner I had no idea." she apologized.

"I know you didn't" Bruce said, "Don't worry about it, you couldn't know. You and I know very little about each other, you were bound to find out one day, but I couldn't expect you to know right now."

"Still," Justine said, "I feel positively horrible."

Bruce shook his head, "Stop blaming yourself, its not your fault." he repeated, "Besides, I don't mind. It doesn't really hurt as much as it did then, thirty years does that to one."

"I suppose." Justine replied quietly, shifting her food on her plate. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why would a brilliant man like you still be alone? Surely your mind has managed to attract some woman or other."

The look on Bruce's face made Justine wish the ground would swallow her up, then he spoke. "I did actually have a – I guess you could call her a – girlfriend. But that was over quite a while ago. We split ways... she's married now, so there's not even a chance of going back."

"She's an idiot." Justine muttered.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"She shouldn't have left you." she clarified.

"Nah, she should have. It wasn't safe for her to be around me anymore." Bruce said, quickly freezing. He had said too much.

Justine chuckled in response, "What, did you create some mutated lab rat which destroyed the lab and is now running rampant on New York City?" she asked jokingly. Bruce's brown eyes clouded over in a inexplicable expression.

"Something like that." he finally said. "The details aren't important, it just got a little bit too much for any woman to take. Betty understood for quite some time, but eventually... it just crumbled."

The woman across from him rolled her blue eyes. "I repeat: she's an idiot."

"No, she was right."

"No, she was wrong." Justine replied, "I haven't known you very long, but quite frankly I would think that any woman in her right mind would find you to be a marvelous man, and would be foolish to let you go so easily. Mutated rats be damned."

Bruce raised both eyebrows, watching as Justine suddenly turned a rather dark shade of scarlet. "Really?" he asked.

Her blue eyes snapped to her plate for a moment, then taking a bite and a swig of water she answered: "Really."

"You're probably one of the only women to think like that." Bruce said with a laugh, "Believe me, I'm flattered; but you don't know me very well."

"Then change my mind – tell me all your bad qualities." Justine countered playfully.

Bruce laughed, taking a sip of tea. "Alright, I don't take very good care of myself. I tend to be a bit of a workaholic, and rarely take breaks."

"That hardly matters, Dr. Banner. Being a workaholic is a man's predicament. Many women fall for men who are workaholics, so why should that matter? Your argument is invalid. Why? Because if a woman cares about the man she's with, she'll make sure he gets something in his stomach no matter how much he's working." Justine replied smoothly, "Next?"  
"I... tend to not be able to express my emotions well." Bruce gave the next one, almost wanting her to refute it.

"You've been with the wrong women. If you love someone, I would think that you would be vulnerable with them entirely – introverted or not." her blue eyes watched as he smiled.

"Okay," he paused, "I don't put the cap back on the toothpaste." he watched as she set her silverware down, taking a sip of her iced tea.

She put the glass down, wiping her lips with her napkin before steepling her fingers before her lips and looking at him. "You're right, Dr. Banner... you are horribly flawed."  
Bruce laughed at her seriousness, taking another sip. "Told you."

"My apologies, I should have known." Justine quipped, finishing her lunch.

"Dessert?" Bruce asked.

She looked around, "Ah..." she looked down at her stomach, "I think I can manage something rather sweet."

He chuckled, flagging down the waiter.

* * *

"Well that was fun." Bruce said as the exited the restaurant.

"Yes, yes it was." Justine replied, "Now its just a matter of getting back to Stark Tower before my lunch hour is up in..." she looked at her watch, "Five minutes."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take the blame for any lost time." Bruce offered as a taxi pulled up to the curb and he opened the door.

"As long as you do that, then I think I'll be fine." Justine replied, getting in. He followed a moment later, giving the driver the address. "So, Dr. Banner, I managed to work on that little problem you gave me yesterday. I might have it done by Wednesday."

"Sounds good." Bruce chirped happily, "Maybe then we can move you a little higher on the security scale."

Justine stared at him for a good minute, eyes wide and jaw dropped. "What did you just say?" she whispered.

"Well the only caveat that Tony demanded was that you are able to solve this problem first. Then your clearance will be upped, and you can work on the restricted floors." Bruce replied, finding it rather endearing how she gaped like a fish, just going 'I – I – I' "Unless, of course, you would like to remain where you are, in that case-"

"No!" she shouted a little too loudly, catching herself, she lowered her voice, "Not at all, I'm just trying to comprehend what you just said."

"Well, don't waste too many brain cells in your efforts." Bruce teased.

Justine nodded, "Wow... that was unexpected."

"Personally, I'd assign you tomorrow – but Tony requires that you prove yourself first." Bruce replied, "So..."

"You'll have that by Wednesday." Justine said, earning a slight chuckle from Bruce.

"Well, the patient will be very happy to hear it." Bruce said, "He's quite anxious to get a cure to his little... problem."

Justine smiled, "Well, I hope I can do that for him." she said, "Are you sure he's not the Hulk?" she teased.

"Not completely, no." Bruce replied, "Why?"

"Well, I'd like to meet him if he was." Justine announced.

Bruce shifted in his seat, "Justine... even if it was the... Hulk, he's not some lab rat to be examined by anybody." he said uncomfortably, his tone slightly hard.

Justine quickly shook her head, "No, I didn't mean it like that." she said.

"What did you mean?" he asked.

"I would like to thank him." Justine explained.

Bruce chuckled humorlessly, "For what? Destroying Harlem? Or crumbling half the buildings in Manhattan?" he asked sardonically, keeping his eyes in front. He didn't want her to think he was upset with her. No, he was upset with himself, for being unable to control 'the Other Guy', and the destruction it caused.

Justine's blue eyes still shone in slight hurt. "Not at all." she said quietly, "He saved my life."

This caught Bruce's attention, and he turned to face her. "What?" his voice was almost inaudible. He had saved her life?

"In the invasion," Justine explained, "I went to the library that day with Lyle, I wanted to research some cellrec information, and he tagged along because we were going to go to see one of his friend's apartments afterwards. When the invasion began, Lyle left to get 'help' and left me in the library. It was only a minute after he left that the Chitauri came in..." she shuddered slightly, continuing her narrative. "In their effort to get into the library, they knocked down a wall – which in turn, knocked down a few bookshelves with me trapped beneath one. One of them were going to kill me when the Hulk burst in." she smiled at the memory. "I don't think I have ever been so happy to see someone in my entire life. He threw the bookshelf away, and got me out of there."

Bruce looked at her for a few minutes, surprised that she would actually _want _to meet the Other Guy. "I suppose I can understand that." Bruce said quietly, comprehending the fact that she was actually thanking _him _for saving her. "I'm sorry I sounded harsher earlier, I didn't expect you to say that."

She looked over at him, "Its alright. No harm, no foul. I didn't make it clear earlier, I probably should have. I just want to thank him, I'd probably be dead right now if he hadn't burst through that wall at just the right moment. Lyle had practically abandoned me – the Hulk kinda became my hero in that moment."

His brows furrowed, "You don't view him as some kind of a freak then?" he asked.

Justine laughed, "Freak? No, not at all. I don't know if he's a regular guy, and just tends to blow up into that giant green guy; if he's like the X-Men, mutated into being what he is. But that doesn't make him a freak, he can't control it." she answered as the cab stopped.

Bruce stared at her a few moments before opening the door and getting out of the vehicle, Justine followed him and Bruce paid the driver. Together they went into the building and entered the elevator to Justine's floor in silence. Bruce in awe of the woman beside him, who viewed the Other Guy as her hero, someone who saved her life; Justine because she was working out the formula that Bruce had given her to solve.

The elevator doors opened, and her floor was announced by Jarvis.

"Well, thanks for lunch, Dr. Banner." Justine said, "I had fun."

Bruce smiled, "My pleasure, Miss Worthington, I hope we can do it again sometime."

Justine grinned, "You do? I guess that's a good sign, I didn't bore you."

He shook his head, "I don't think you could bore me, Justine. By the way, call me Bruce." he said, extending his hand.

She took his hand, "Well, thanks for the sentiment... Bruce." and with that she left the elevator and went into her division.

Bruce breathed out a sigh as the doors closed again and he was going up once more. He couldn't believe how much fun he had with her, and what he had learned. It certainly explained a lot about her, and the fact that she was so determined to succeed. It was an admirable trait, he had to admit. He even enjoyed when they had their 'flaw' conversation, and wondered what manner of man Lyle was to let a girl like her go. He wouldn't have been so moronic, he lost count of how many times he had to tell her that she wasn't rambling – obviously a pet peeve of Lyles.

The doors opened again and Bruce strode out into his lab, Tony already waiting.

"Well, doc, did you enjoy your lunch with Blondie?" Tony asked.

Bruce smiled, "Yes, actually. She's quite delightful." he said in reply, taking off his blazer and putting on his glasses. "She said she's going to get that formula to me by Wednesday... so prepare for a woman to move into your lab, Tony."

Tony looked over at the man, "You're kidding right?" he asked, "I'm hurt, I truly am, I thought we had a little partnership going here, and now you're bringing in an interloper. She won't help you like I can." he joked.

"You don't know her, Tony." Bruce said, "She's more than apt for the job."

The inventor scoffed, "You're just saying that cause she's pretty."

Bruce bristled, "She may be... pretty, but that's not why I think you should get her a higher clearance. She's brilliant, and she's resourceful. I'm sure she'll be able to help me get Pepper's serum done in half the time, as well as my own." he retorted, a slight blush on his cheeks.

A chuckle came from Tony, "Oooh, Brucie has a crush."

"Watch it Stark, I don't think you want to deal with the Other Guy right now." Bruce warned, though the reality was: he was so calmed by being with Justine that he wasn't sure he could get angry at Tony. It was as if he was in a perpetual good mood.

Tony laughed, "Defending her? You've been hanging around the Capsicle a little too much, my Science-bro. You hardly know the woman and you already view her as a goddess." he said, pulling up her profile, "Damn, good thing I have Pepper."

"Tony." Bruce's voice turned low. "Shut up."

"Don't worry, even if I didn't have Pepper, I wouldn't go after her. She's not my type... she graduated from NYU, though originally went to prep school in Europe, Kent College – ooh, fancy. The daughter of a Gerald Worthington, a lawyer who graduated from Cambridge; mother Viola Baxter, graduated from Cambridge... holy crap did you know that she is the niece of MP James Howard?"

"Is that name supposed to mean something?" Bruce asked.

"No, but her family is in Britain's equivalent of Congress." Tony replied.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "She does come from the gentry of England, with all their sirs and knighthoods." he said, "Leave her alone, Tony."

"Oh, but don't you want to hear-"

"No, I don't. If she wants to tell me, she will." Bruce interrupted.

Tony shrugged, "Well, if you don't want to see her ex, then that's fine I suppose." he said, turning the screen in Bruce's direction. The scientist looked up briefly, appearing uninterested as he looked at the perfectly coiffed blonde hair, and the haughty look.

"Doesn't matter, Tony." Bruce said as he turned back to his work. Tony wore a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Fine then, I'll just tuck this back where it belongs." Tony replied, standing next to Bruce... suddenly Bruce felt a shock go through his side.

"TONY!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Tony said completely unfazed as he returned to his work. "Jarvis, where is that Chinese I ordered?"

* * *

When Justine finally got home, she allowed herself to do a little jig. She had been holding it in all day, almost unable to contain her excitement from both her lunch with Bruce and the announcement later on. Looking at her answering machine, she hit play, knowing that probably three of the five messages were her mother... true to form, it was. The fourth was from one of her friends Amanda, and the other was the landlord saying that the rent was due.

All in time, was her thought as she pulled out the paper which had the scribbled formula which she had gotten from Bruce's lab. She would get this done if it killed her – not that she thought it would kill her, but it was the general thought which counted. It would happen, and she would move up in the ranks. She let out a squeal of glee just thinking about it. She, Justine Marie Worthington was going to work in one of the most sought after postions in her field of work.

But first, she needed to tell her mother she hadn't been mugged on the way home. Dialing the number, she waited about three rings before it answered.

"_Worthington residence."_ the good-natured butler, Finley answered the phone, his typically posh accent transmitting over the line. Her grandmother had sent Finley with her youngest son's wife to help with the house – after all, they were Worthingtons.

"Finn! How is my number 2 favorite person?" Justine asked excitedly.

Finley chuckled on the other side of the line, "_Very well, Miss Justine. And how are you in the Big Apple?_"

She smiled, "Very well. Is my mother home?"

"_I believe that Mrs. Baxter-Worthington is currently in the bath, Miss Justine." _Finley answered, Justine breathed a sigh of relief. _"Hold on one moment, Ma'am." _

The sound of passing phones met her ears before. _"Justine?" _

"Daddy!" she shouted, earning a warm chuckle from her father.

_"__Hello darling. I hear you wanted to speak to your mother."_ Gerald replied.

Justine scoffed, "Not particularly. I was just calling her back." she said.

Gerald's smile transmitted into his tone. _"Well, I must inform you that she is currently in her boudoir. However, if you wish to leave a message with me, I can just as easily translate it for her."_

Translate. A word Gerald used quite regularly in terms of his wife, which usually meant 'Say what you wish, and I'll tell her what she wants to hear.'

"Just tell her that: no, I didn't get mugged; yes, I had a good day; yes, I'm eating in; no, I don't have a boyfriend yet; and no, I'm not pregnant or drunk." Justine rattled off, hearing her father's amused chuckle on the other side.

_"__That's very good news."_ Gerald replied, _"Anything else?"_  
Justine nodded, although he could not see, "This is for your ears, and your ears alone, do you hear me?" her father simply began singing James Bond under his breath.

_"__Solemn oath."_ he said, _"What is it?"_

"It is very possible I am going to be given a promotion within the next few days. I'm going to work for Tony Stark directly!" Justine exclaimed.

_"__Darling, are you sure you haven't been drinking after all? You already work for Tony Stark."_ her father joshed.

"No, daddy, I'm going to work in the higher levels. The Restricted Access levels." Justine declared, "Well, one caveat is that I have to do this one problem first, then I can work in the Restricted Access Levels."

_"__Ah, the holy grail of scientific venture." _Gerald teased, _"Why don't you want your mother knowing this?_"

"Because if I don't get it, I'll never hear the end of it." Justine answered simply.

Gerald only chuckled, _"That is true."_ of the pair of her parents, Gerald was the one who encouraged Justine to go a little beyond what her mother wanted. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he was the youngest son._ "Oh, your mother is out of the bathroom... you had better hang up."_

"Yep, will do. Love you, talk to you soon." Justine said.

_"__Goodbye, my little swan, I'll talk to you soon enough. Perhaps we can even throw a party for you getting your promotion?" _Gerald suggested.

"Just don't let mom plan it." Justine replied.

_"__Will do." _

"Bye."

_"__Bye." _

And with that, she hung up the phone, immediately diving into her work. She was getting this position – come hell or high water.

"Damn the torpedoes! Full speed ahead!"

* * *

well? I hope that was a good chapter. Please review, you guys, your reviews get me to write more. :)


End file.
